This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core programs have been created to support junior researchers and students (graduate and undergraduate) and also to provide professional development opportunities to investigators within the Research Networks in Puerto Rico. All projects under AABRE Programs are within the research clusters (Neuroscience, Drug Design &Delivery, Molecular Medicine or Bioinformatics). The four major programs, AABRE Seminar Tour, Student Fellowships, Faculty Summer Internship, and the Technology Transfer Travel Awards were created to achieve the Outreach Core goals. Dissemination of the information of the outreac Core Program has been done through Program brochures, visiting the institutions, webpage and other promotional items.